hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Charmian
Charmian is Cleopatra's body slave and her most trusted advisor. Season One Charmian is Cleopatra's loyal body slave and, for the most part, the voice of reason. Opium-addicted while in exile, Cleopatra spends her days in a drugged stupor until her brother decides to send his men to kill her. When they arrive, Cleopatra is told to "prepare for the afterlife" and a distraught Charmian throws herself ontop of her mistress. Luckily for the two women, Lucius Vorenus and Titus Pullo were sent by Julius Caesar to bring the former Queen back to Alexandria, so as to settle the dispute between her and her brother. The would-be assassins are killed and Cleopatra is released from her shackles. While en route to Alexandria, Charmion berates the untamed Cleopatra for not being able to get rid of her drug habit. She recieves a slap for her insolence but Cleoptra throws the opium pipe away to prove that she can give up when she likes. Cleopatra tells Charmian that she is at her most fertile period in her cycle and intends to have one of the soldiers impregnate her. Charmian is happy to oblige and first presents Vorenus, who refuses and instead send in Pullo to take his place. Returned to Alexandria, Cleopatra confronts her brother and, with the support of Caesar, has his advisors murdered. Several months later, the pair present thier son, Caesarion, to the people of Egypt. Season Two After Caesar's murder, Charmian joins her Queen in Rome, where Cleopatra tries (and fails) to convince Anthony to publicly declare her son as legitimate. After several years, the relationship between Mark Anthony and Octavian deteriorate and Anthony is exiled to Egypt, where he and Cleopatra become lovers. When the pair are defeated at the Battle of Actium, Mark Anthony, in a drunken stupor, convinces Cleopatra that they must kill themselves by their own hand before Octavian can have them killed. Cleopatra is distraught at the thought of dying and, when she receives a private letter from Octavian guaranteeing her safety and the safety of her children in exchange for Anthony, has Charmian trick Anthony into believing she is dead. Anthony believes the slave and kills himself. Upon meeting Octavian, Cleopatra is politely told that she will be sailing to Rome with her children. Knowing that he intends to parade her through the streets, Cleopatra is later seen screaming and tearing off her wig and jewels while running through the palace in tears. She has Charmian bring an old woman to her throne room, where she decides to kill herself with a snake. She tells a teary-eyed Charmian to make sure the children are safe before she follows her into the afterlife. Charmian is not seen after this, but it is presumed she also killed herself. Trivia *Historically, Cleopatra was in the company of two slaves: Charmian and Iras, her hairdresser. Iras is not mentioned in the series. *According to Plutarch, who described the scene of her suicide: "Iras, one of her women, lay dying at her feet, and Charmian, just ready to fall, scarce able to hold up her head, was adjusting her mistress's diadem. And when one that came in said angrily, 'Was this well done of your lady, Charmian?' 'Extremely well,' she answered, 'and as became the descendant of so many kings'; and as she said this, she fell down dead by the bedside." Category:Female Category:Slave Category:Characters Category:Committed Suicide Category:Deceased Category:Egyptian